Happy Resolutions
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Uru and the gang have had themselves a great year. So much has happened, most good, some bad sprinkled here and there. Now they spend their last moments during the New Year's eve celebration writing down resolutions they hope to accomplish. What is it they hope to improve on this year? Are they impossible to do...or not?


Happy Resolutions

 **Author Notes: One shot week has come, and I'm actually getting things done, it's a miracle~ Now let's dive into a series that though I have finished, wished I had more actual volumes at home to read.**

 **It's Happy Cafe time baby...of course I don't own it! And it's not all canon to the story, I don't recall reading anything like this. But then again it's been awhile since i've read the whole thing...hmmm**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a towards the later night of New Years Eve, and the last of the hurahh aura of the holiday season. People everywhere in all of Japan were celebrating, partying their hearts away.

But there were others, that cared for more than the partying or the Fireworks that would appear after the countdown. Some actually thought long and hard of their memories of the past year, reflecting on the good...and the bad.

 _'Is it so strange that i'm so happy now?'_

Those were the first words that Uru heard when moving into her new home and began a life on her own. So much can happen in a year and she has had many happy events take place. The high schooler couldn't help but smile while writing down her new year resolutions.

 **"They're here Uru!"** It became a tradition that everyone in her family write down a list of them, cut them into separate slips and then at the strike of midnight set them ablaze.

This year she had invited all of her friends to her parents house. It was a time of taking it easy, and snacks...lots of them. **"Oh come on Ichiro. You just got here."**

Where her, her mother, and cousin began teaching them the tradition. **"When we set them on fire, we let the wind carry the ashes, and we follow the wind to keep our promise for the new year."** Go with the flow, don't fight it.

Uru did her best to explain, and everyone took spots of privacy to write. Of course some of them were rather simple. And though possible to happen, they're desires that aren't really in ones control.

 _ **I will be taller**_

 _ **I will...*drool* ... ... ...sleep less**_

Others had more emotional desires, but to those who(should they ever be read) be read, would easily understand and wouldn't be surprised to see such resolutions happen. More realistically possible actually.

 _ **I will spend more time with my daughter Uru**_

 _ **I will bake more**_

 _ **I will spend more time with Uru**_

 _ **I will have more photo shoots this year**_

Time is a precious thing, no one knows then things take a turn for the worse. It doesn't matter how much planning there is, it only takes a second for things to rapidly change.

Moments shared are cherished amongst loved ones. Uru can only smile at everyone as she takes photos of her many guests. **"There you go again."** Immediately she's pulled and squished inbetween her co-workers Shindo and Ichiro. **"Say cheese."**

 _ **I will have Uru be my new daughter in law**_

 _ **I'll help big sis more**_

It was the same thing they did when they first came to her house to meet her parents. **"Stop it! Give me back my camera, I wasn't ready!"** They keep it away from her grabby hands. Her face was red as she allowed a repeat.

 **"No."** Laughter engulfed the house as the night continued onwards, where even more resolutions and wishes were made. At this point, people were starting to get a bit tired.

 _ **I will become the best pastry maker in th' world**_

 _ **I'll stop runnin away from Ichiro**_

 _ **I'll help my son Sou get Uru as my new daughter n law**_

The final countdown. **"Alright guys, grab your papers!"** Outside of the house, so many people had gathered, as the neighbors readied themselves for the fireworks about to shoot up into the sky.

 **"There, the bonfires all set."** Flames crackled and popped in the darkness. Illuminating the street. **"Here we go!"** In the last ten seconds the group gathered around, looking up to the sky while gripping their slips.

10

The end of the old

9

The start of a new

8

A year older

7

Though not everything has to change

6

Happiness abounds

5

But it's all up to you

4

Time is precious

3

As are loved ones

2

Make the most of things

1

Because you'll never know when it's gone

 **"Now toss them!"**

In unison the paper was thrown in, fed to the fire. For a moment it rose, spitting out little embers into the wind, carrying those wishes and desires for the future.

Now they must follow to carry out to fulfill those dreams. **"Happy New Years guys!"** Shrieks echoed the streets as a rainbow of lights hit the darkness, exploding into the night.

the end

 **Author Notes: The end~ Yay, it's done! I feel like writing this was a bit of an eye opener for me, as it made me remember that everything written here is true. These days everyone including myself seem to always be in a rush, whether we're on a timed schedule or just need to get stuff done.**

 **But...it shouldn't be the way things are. Sadly it is, but I think the holidays are a way to embrace the line of thinking of being with those we care about, and make new memories of joy and peace instead of rage and anxiety.**

 **A bit of an eye opener. May some of us, again myself included take some advice and try to chill a little. No doubt it's hard but hey nothing ever is truly easy. With that said, thanks so much for reading. Please fav/follow/review if you want and enjoy the holidays. Tchao for now!**


End file.
